El despertar de Shinigami
by setsuna-GW
Summary: Duo ya esta harto de la indiferencia de Heero, poco a poco a ido callendo aun poso sin fondo, Ahora Shinigami a tomado el control total, Shinigami sera mas frio que el mismo Heero Yuy
1. Chapter 1

El despertar de Shinigami

Prologó

Y aquí estoy… en este lugar que me trae tantos recuerdos, bajo la cruel lluvia y con una hoja de papel en la mano que dice mi nombre, el tuyo y un te amo.

Sabes ya he soportado mucho, tu indiferencia, tú forma de actuar, tu mirada fría y la manera en que me tratas haciéndome sentir que no existo excepto para las misiones y a veces ni para eso. ¿Qué acaso en verdad no te importo? ¿Nunca te he importado?. Ya estoy harto, esto ya fue suficiente con cada acto tuyo Dúo Maxwell moría en mi interior y cedía el control total a Shinigami.

Querías a alguien solo para las misiones, pues bien, lo conseguiste, te felicito lo lograste Dúo Maxwell esta muerto y enterrado desde este momento en este lugar, en el lugar que te conoció, ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho, así la poca humanidad que le quedaba lo hubiera mantenido con vida. Ahora solo existo yo, un arma para la guerra, una maquina que solo cumple sus misiones sin importarle nada, alguien que es incluso mas frió que tu, ahora solo me importan las misiones sin importarme nada, sin tener en cuenta cuantas vidas inocentes me lleve en mi camino para que las misiones sean exitosas, alguien que ya no siente remordimientos.

Agarro la hoja de papel que tengo en la mano, la miro, es como una despedida, un funeral, la sostengo entre mis manos la miro, la rompo en varios pedazos y los tiro al mar, ahí va todo lo que queda del pobre de Dúo Maxwell, Ahí van sus lagrimas, sus recuerdos y sus esperanzas. Ahí va el dolor y sus alegrías, ahora solo queda aquí una cáscara vacía, un ser que no existe y a la vez esta presente, Shinigami.

Ahora soy otro, la falsa sonrisa que adorna mi rostro se quedara, es lo único que se mantendrá en mi rostro aunque ahora ningún sentimiento transmita, mi típica trenza no esta, yace tirada en el suelo y mi cabello ahora me llega a los hombros, esa trenza era especial para Dúo pero yo no lo soy así que para que la uso, la recojo y la aviento al mar. Creo que ya es hora de regresar a la base y presentarme ante los demás y sobre todo ante ti. Tú me llamaste, tú invocaste a Shinigami y te advierto una cosa, yo no soy débil como Dúo y vine por dos cosas, para cumplir mis misiones y destruirte para vengar su muerte.

Continuara….

Bueno que puedo decir de este fic, es el primero que hago de esta forma, pobre de mi Dúo lo hago sufrir, pero es hora de su venganza.

¿Podrá Heero resucitar a Dúo? ¿Qué es lo que orillo a Dúo a tomar esta decisión?

¿Cómo será Shinigami? ¿Llevara acabo su venganza? ¿Tendrá esta historia un final feliz? ¿En verdad Dúo ya no existe?

Pongo a votación este fic, de ustedes depende el que siga publicandolo.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaa!

Se que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero es que soy una despistada y no encontraba las hojas donde había escrito el 2do capitulo Gomen ne…

Gracias por los reviews y por las amenazas o, yo igual sentía que ya me había tardado en subirla, respecto a Dúo no se si vuelva T.T ni yo misma se si Heero lo convenza.

Creo que ya esperaron suficiente así que aquí esta :P, pero antes déjenme describir como era la base para que no se confundan ok.

La base en la cual se ubicaban los 5 pilotos estaba en una playa poco concurrida, muy cerca del lugar donde se conocieron Heero y Dúo, esta era mas parecida a una casa de playa que a una base, tenían su piscina, unas mesas, sillas y esas sombrillas playeras ubicados en el jardín. Para que no se notara tanto la casa esta se encontraba detrás de unas rocas, por la parte de enfrente la casa era un lugar normal, pero por la parte trasera en donde se encontraban las rocas había un pasadizo secreto que los llevaba a una base subterránea, la casa bien podía ser habitada, era de 2 pisos en los cuales el primer piso estaba conformado de la siguiente manera, en la entrada había un pequeño pasillo en cuyo final se encontraba la escalera para llegar al 2do piso, en la derecha se encontraba la sala, el piso era de madera pulida y la pared pintada de un blanco envidiable, tenia una enormes ventanas y una puerta que daba a una pequeña terraza, si volvemos a la sala encontrábamos que había unos cómodos sillones bien distribuidos sobre un tapete de color café, también había una mesita en medio, una televisión de 40" y un estereo gigantesco. Del lado izquierdo estaba el comedor y la cocina que eran separados solo por una barra. En el 2do piso se encontraban 6 Habitaciones y un baño.

A mano derecha estaban 3 habitaciones, el de Quatre, Trowa y una desocupada. A mano izquierda estaban la habitación de Heero, Dúo y Wufei, mientras al final del pasillo estaba el baño.

"pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

**Capitulo Ia**

**Dolor: el inicio de mi despertar**

"_Mi alma es oscura ahora, tu me invocaste y espero que no te arrepientas…"_

En una de las habitaciones de la base se encontraba un joven de cabellos dorados….

"Desde hace una semana te noto muy cambiado, ya no sonríes como antes, tus ojos no presentan ese brillo que te caracteriza, tu alegría ha desaparecido, es por la ultima misión que tuvimos, te afecto mucho ver la preocupación de Heero hacia Reelena, en verdad Dúo me preocupas demasiado, siento que estas cayendo en un abismo y por mas que quiera no te puedo ayudar.

Dúo, que acaso el amor que sientes por Heero te esta destruyendo, talvez nunca compartiste ese secreto conmigo pero mi don me ayudo a descubrirlo, no se si tu te has dado cuenta de que yo lo se pero, solo se que tu sabes que me preocupas, cada ves que te veo triste tu volteas hacia mi con una sonrisa en los labios y me dices que estas bien aunque yo se que son mentiras.

Todo este día a estado nublado y hace un momento empezó a llover, pareciera que el cielo esta triste, me acerco a la ventana y de repente siento un dolor muy fuerte en mi pecho, estoy llorando, se que estas lagrimas son tuyas pero también se que son mías por que me siento impotente, no encuentro la manera de ayudarte y se que solo hay una manera de hacerlo y esa es que Heero te haga caso pero lo veo imposible.

De repente se ve una luz y se escucha un sonido ensordecedor, es un relámpago me asusto demasiado pero no es por ello, siento que tu dejaste de existir, siento un vació en donde estaba tu dolor, ese vació duele… duele mucho, escucho como alguien toca la puerta, el dolor están fuerte que no puedo moverme y caigo de rodillas sujetándome el pecho, abren la puerta y veo que es Trowa"

-Quatre!- Trowa entra rápido y me ayuda, veo que esta muy asustado

-Trowa… es… Dúo- Es lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir antes de perder la conciencia

Minutos antes

En la sala de la casa:

-A que hora partiremos- Le pregunto a Heero ya que hace unos minutos acabábamos de recibir una misión

-A las 3 de la mañana-

-Pro Maxwell no a llegado- Veo que a Wufei algo le incomoda

-Ese es su problema-

-Heero tiene razón, Dúo nos encontrara además faltan 4 horas- Es lo único que puedo decir

-Ese Maxwell-

-Preparen todo-

Heero se queda tecleando unas cuantas cosas en la computadora, parece que esta muy interesado en esta misión.

Wufei y yo solo asentimos, Quatre no estuvo presente así que tomo la decisión de ir a explicarle la situación de lo que esta pasando y que se prepare.

-Voy con Quatre-

"En un instante volteo hacia Heero y veo que este me mira detenidamente, no se por que pero siento que el quiere decirme algo, escucho salir a Wufei así que sin mas problemas le pregunto a lo que solo me contesta que los sentimientos no tiene cavidad en la guerra y por l tanto tampoco en nosotros, no le digo nada y solo salgo de ese lugar, subo las escaleras y me dirijo a la habitación de mi ángel.

Heero sabe lo que siento por Quatre y no lo acepta el piensa que esto no esta bien, pero por ahora solo por este sentimiento estoy vivo, por ese ángel lucho todas mis batallas, no se lo he podido decir pero creo que el lo sabe, falta muy poco para que me sienta con el valor suficiente.

Por otro lado, yo se el secreto que oculta Heero, aunque el no se de cuenta yo se que ama a Dúo, al principio fueron sospechas pero hace una semana en la ultima misión que tuvimos lo comprobé, aunque…Heero por que tienes ese afán de lastimar a Dúo?"

Recuento +

Nosotros habíamos sido mandados a una misión muy importante, como siempre Reelena era la victima, no se como es que ella dice que tiene los mejores guardaespaldas creo que ella se deja secuestrar solo por que sabe que Heero va a rescatarla, bueno ella había sido capturada en una base subterránea ubicada en la atmósfera terrestre, no había sido difícil de encontrar ya que los secuestradores al parecer habían solo aprovechado la oportunidad de secuestrarla y no habían planeado bien como hacerlo, Heero había decidido que se dividieran en dos grupos.

El primer grupo era conformado por Quatre y Wufei encargados de la distracción

El segundo conformado por Dúo, Heero y yo encargados de rescatar a Reelena y hacer explotar la base.

La misión parecía ser exitosa, llegamos con Reelena y esta con mucha emoción abrazo a Heero y se puso a sollozar, a su vez Heero la abrazo, que orillo a Heero a hacer eso para mi es desconocida. Creo que Dúo vio todo esto y le dolió demasiado, el a demostrado que en verdad ama a Heero, creo que hasta el mismo se ha dado cuenta pero aun así lo lastima, cuando voltie a ver su reacción ya no estaba.

Dúo se había ido a poner las bases que faltaban y a buscar alguna información que talvez les serviría, pero para eso tenia que llegar hasta el ultimo nivel y les faltaban 2 niveles, los cueles les harían perder mucho tiempo y era lo que no tenían les faltaban menos de 7 minutos.

Estaba a punto de ir por el pero, Heero se acerco y noto que Dúo no estaba

-Donde esta Dúo?- No pude distinguir si su tono era d angustia o de enojo

-No se creo que se fue al último nivel-

-Ese baka, toma a Reelena y salgan de aquí-

Yo solo asentí, sin embargo Reelena no quería irse conmigo

-Heero yo quiero estar contigo-

-No Reelena, Trowa llévatela-

-Pero Heero-

-Vamonos Reelena- Es lo único que dije y salimos de la base, aunque sabes ocultar tus emociones yo pude detectar que estaba preocupado.

Diez minutos después la base había explotado y Heero regresaba con un inconsciente Dúo entre sus brazos, yo no sabia que había pasado pero me pareció ver a Heero un dolor y una tristeza que se presentaba cuando lo veía inconsciente, ¿Que había pasado? Solo ellos lo sabían. Dúo estaba muy herido ya que tenia leves rasguños pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Heero no nos quiso explicar. Por otro lado Wufei estaba más que enojado por que Heero permitió que Dúo se hiciera daño y Quatre se la pasaba cuidándolo.

fin de recuento +

"Dúo permaneció inconsciente por 4 días y en estos 3 días se la había pasado distante, Wufei al igual que Quatre intentaron animarlo pero no lograron nada.

Cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado a la habitación de Quatre, toco la puerta pero nadie me abre es muy extraño, escucho un ruido creo que es un relámpago, presiento algo, no espero mas y abro la puerta

-Quatre- Me acerco y te ayudo lo más rápido posible

-Trowa... es…Dúo- Es todo lo que dices y quedas inconsciente en mis brazos, te levanto y te acuesto en tu cama. Si te pasara algo malo por culpa de Dúo juro que me vengaría. A veces siento que te preocupas demasiado por Dúo mi pequeño ángel.

Me acerco a tu rostro y te digo un te amo, se que no me escuchas, aparto tu mechones rubios de tu rostro y te robo un pequeño beso. Se que cuando despiertes preguntaras por Dúo, será mejor que investigue. Salgo de tu cuarto, será mejor que te deje descansar un poco aun nos sobra tres horas y media."

Mientras tanto en la sala

Heero se encontraba en la laptop aunque estaba más concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

"Donde estas Dúo, faltan 2 horas para la misión. En verdad no me debería de importar ya que te odio, te odio como no tienes idea, te odio desde que me di cuenta lo importante que eras para mi, desde que me importa mas salvar tu entupida vida que concluir una misión, si por mi fuera tu estarías fuera de estas misiones e incluso estarías sin vida… pero… no puedo, este maldito sentimiento se niega a ser destruido además que una parte de mi se siente tentado a dar rienda suelta a ese calido sentimiento.

Por que no te marchas y nos dejas solos, nosotros somos capaces de cumplir con todas las misiones, por que no te vas y dejas de distraerme, de meterte en mi cabeza, de atrapar todos mis sentidos…

Aunque pienso en esto no puedo ocultar que ya descubrí que ese sentimiento, al principio creí que era compañerismo o eso que todos llaman amistad pero desgraciadamente en la anterior misión descubrí que es algo mas fuerte, me educaron para no sentir, a reprimir y desaparecer aquellos sentimientos.

Aun no puedo creer la respuesta que formulo mi mente y mas aun yo no puedo creer que la haya aceptado, yo que nunca tuve sentimientos descubrí el **amor, ** por que, y por que precisamente tú Dúo Maxwell…

Continuara………….

Si, se que soy una $·$·$&&·$$ por dejarla ahí después de que los deje esperando por mas de lo que pensaba pero es que no me dio tiempo de terminar de pasar todo el capitulo u.u Prometo que los recompensare pero prometo que este miércoles subo la continuación. lo que pasa es que también Intento actualizar el fic de venganza y el fic de clones.

Amenazas, comentarios y sugerencias ya saben donde


	3. Chapter 3

Hola tanto tiempo sin verlos. Siento mucho el retraso. Es que estoy en periodo de exámenes y ahorita estoy traumada en especial por lo de Cisco ya que son en Ingles, y déjenme decirles que en ingles me va de la &$·$?¿&, o Aunque si me las diera Duito pues, seria oooooootraaaaaaa cosa, o talvez no por que solo vería sus antojables labios si no es que otra cosa XDDDD (me inclino por lo ultimo XDDD)

Respecto al capitulo anterior vi unos pequeños errores así que las corregí, y no sigo platicando por que creo que ya quieren el siguiente capitulo, o no? n.n.

Gracias por el apoyo y comentarios, tratare de poner al principio quien narra para que no se confundan ya que luego no se sabe de quien son los pensamientos.

Ahora si aquí esta, en este capitulo creo que terminaremos la introducción de que es lo que le pasa a Duo y que papel juegan sus amigos dentro de la historia.

"…" pensamientos

-….- diálogos

**Capitulo Ib**

**Dolor: el inicio de mi despertar**

"Y ya estoy aquí, ahora conocerás a Shinigami mi estimado Heero Yuy, aunque creo que primero debería de cambiarme de ropa ya que esta se encuentra mojada por la lluvia, parece que ni el cielo me quiere entre ustedes pero, no me importa, escalo hacia mi habitación evitando que me vean, abro la ventana y entro, mi cuarto muestra como soy, es triste, siempre ha sido así, me acerco al armario en la cual encuentro que toda mi ropa es negra, agarro una toalla y la ropa que usare, es una camisa y una pantalón, como hace frió también agarro una gabardina, después de ello como todo un ladrón me dirijo a tomar un baño sin que nadie se entere de mi presencia. Cuando llego no puedo evitar verme en el espejo, hay tanta diferencia entre lo que fue Dúo Maxwell y lo que soy ahora, mi mirada aunque sigue siendo de un color azul-violeta ahora es opaca, sin vida… me alejo del espejo quitándome la ropa y me pongo debajo de la regadera esperando que las primeras gotas de agua toquen mi piel…

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar volver a recordar lo que paso en la última misión., esa en la cual Dúo Maxwell decidió morir….

-------------------- Flashback -------------------------------------------------------

Heero se encontraba llegando al último nivel, varios soldados pasaban ya sin tomarle en cuenta, la base subterránea era todo un desastre, todos los pasillo estaban siendo iluminados por luces rojas que parpadeaban y un sonido ensordecedor que daba a notar el estado de alerta. En un corto instante ya se encontraba en el pasillo del último nivel, este ya estaba totalmente vació, se veían algunos escombros en el suelo producto de los ataques que se hacían desde la superficie. En el fondo del pasillo se lograba ver una puerta que se encontraba entreabierta, enseguida Heero corre a ella con pistola en mano, entra apuntando con el arma y enseguida ve a un Dúo que revolvía papeles en un escritorio mientras que en una de sus manos sostenía lo que parecían ser discos, se acerca y Dúo lo ve con una expresión de desconcierto al verlo ahí…

- Dame la información y vamonos- Heero estira sus manos para recibir la información

-Ya me extrañaba que vinieras por mi Heero- Aunque solo sonrió no pudo evitar que algo dentro de el se quebrara, ya no había duda para el, la información que tenia en sus manos era más importante que su vida para el soldado perfecto. Dúo le da los discos pero continúa parado en el mismo lugar. ¿Qué tanto esperaba, tan solo quedaban 5 minutos para que el lugar fueran solo ruinas.

-Que haces ahí, vamonos!- necesitaba salir pero no dejaría a Dúo, su sentimientos por Dúo Maxwell eran más fuerte que su sentido de sobrevivencia. Pero a continuación lo que susurra Dúo lo deja Helado.

-No voy!- Después de haberlo pensado mucho le llegan muchas preguntas, ¿Para que vivía, ¿No era mejor morir, ir con el Padre Maxwell y la Hermana Helen, con su amigo Solo, No tenia ni un motivo para vivir, ninguna esperanza, La única que le mantenía con vida había desaparecido momentos antes cuando vio a Heero abrazar a Reelena. ¿Qué motivo le quedaba, era mejor dejar de existir junto con la base.

- QUE DEMONIOS DICES, VAMONOS AHORA MISMO!- Heero se acerca a el e intenta agarrarle el brazo pero Dúo lo esquiva.

- YA TE DIJE QUE NO!- ¿De que servia una vida vacía, una vida sin sentido?

- Dime por que?- Heero no iba a dejarlo ir sin un motivo que lo convenciera

- Mis razones no son de tu incumbencia, además Reelena te ha de estar esperando- La respuesta no era lo que Heero esperaba, que acaso Dúo sentía que valía menos que Reelena, sin embargo la determinación que tenia Dúo era por demás definitiva y de nuevo sus mente de soldado gano a su corazón y decidió dejarlo ahí, talvez así Dúo Maxwell dejaría de perturbarlo.

-Quédate si quieres!- Heero estaba apunto de darse la vuelta cuando sintió que el piso se movió por una explosión de la superficie a la vez que alguien lo empujaba tirandolo al suelo. Pero cuando se recupero y volteo…

-DÚO!-

Dúo se encontraba en el suelo junto a unos escombros que recién habían caído, la frente de Dúo estaba sangrando, todo mostraba que Dúo lo había empujado para salvarle.

Heero se acerco, después de comprobar que Dúo estaba bien lo cargo…

-Baka, por que lo hiciste?-

Heero y Dúo lograron salir de la base y encontrarse con sus amigos quienes se preocuparon por Dúo.

------------------------------ fin de flashback -------------------------------------

que tonterías pienso, no se como es que Dúo estaba enamorado de ese idiota, pero mejor termino de bañarme.

Minutos antes

Momentos antes Wufei iba bajando las escaleras….

"Aunque en verdad no lo aparente me preocupas demasiado Duo, Que estas haciendo en estos momentos, Que es lo que te pasa, se que no debería de inmiscuirme pero… me importas, porque? Yo mismo desconozco esa respuesta…

Tantas son las preguntas que llegan a mi cabeza y ninguna tiene una respuesta que me satisfaga que solo logro soltar un suspiro…

Veo que ya he llegado a las sala y solamente me encuentro a Heero, Donde estarán los demás, Será mejor que me siente en el sillón, Yuy al notar mi presencia me dirige su mirada unos instantes para después comentar que la misión ha sido adelantada, que fiasco, ahora si Duo esta en problemas, a Heero no le gustan los retrasos y mucho menos cuando se trata de la vida de su adorada viceministro de relaciones exteriores (Si, otra vez se dejo secuestrar para ver a Heero), Que será de Duo cuando aparezca, ni Kamisama tiene la respuesta, será mejor que lo busque, como ya lo he estado pensando, ni yo mismo se por que me preocupo.

Me levanto del cómodo sillón pero antes de dar el primer paso aparece Trowa.

-No has sabido nada de Duo?- Es lo primero que menciona pero lo dice con un tono extraño, yo diría que es de preocupación ó… talvez de … Tristeza aunque bien podría ser de otra cosa.

-No- es lo único que logro contestar ya que después Heero me interrumpe

-No, y más le vale que aparezca- Después de mencionar esto Heero vuelve a su laptop.

Que fácil es para el hacerse el desentendido, volviendo a la pregunta de Trowa, no puedo evitar hacer una pregunta para descubrir por que empleo aquel tono de voz.

-Que es lo que pasa Barton, Donde esta Winner?-

-Quatre esta en su habitación descansando, el se sintió mal-

-Que le paso?- Estoy seguro que hay algo detrás de todo este asunto y debo saber que es

-no se muy bien, yo iba entrando a su habitación cuando note que el se llevaba las manos al pecho… me intento decir algo pero no lo logro-

-Que crees tu que te haya querido decir?-

-Que algo le pasaba a Duo –

Eso no es posible, Duo es una persona fuerte, nada le pudo haber pasado, o vuelvo a sentarme en el sillón y segundos después Trowa me acompaña, veo que el también esta preocupado pero… Por quien será, acaso será por Duo o por Quatre? Volteo hacia Heero y noto que aunque quiera ocultarlo también se preocupo, no puedo permanecer ni un minuto mas aquí sin hacer nada, falta tan solo 2 horas para la misión pero es tiempo suficiente para encontrarlo, me levanto y observo que Heero volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo mientras que Trowa observa a la nada. Estoy a punto de salir cuando veo que una sombra entra a la cocina.

-Duo?- susurro su nombre aunque no creo lo que veo"

Heero y Trowa al momento de escuchar el susurro que pronuncio Wufei se pararon inmediatamente y se acercaron. Heero que ya estaba harto de esperar a Duo es el primero que sale de la sala y entra a la cocina empezando a gritar.

-QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES 02?- Pero Heero se desconcierta ya que al momento de entrar no ve al piloto, pero cuando intenta moverse para buscarlo siente el filo de una navaja en su garganta, Como es que Duo había hecho esos movimientos sin que el se diera cuenta?

-Soy Shinigami- Después de susúrrale esas frías palabras con un cierto toque de sensualidad soltó inmediatamente a Heero

Trowa y Wufei que se habían mantenido al margen viendo la situación observaban a un Heero que se encontraba muy sorprendido por el ataque mientras que por otro lado se encontraban con un Duo totalmente cambiado, bien podrían decir que ese no era Duo, no era su mirada, no era su sonrisa y mucho menos su personalidad, es mas ni su trenza tenia.

-Duo- Una quinta presencia se dio a notar en aquel ambiente.

Shinigami dirigió su mirada a la puerta y observo a un pálido Quatre que lo observaba detenidamente casi como si le tuviera lastima, o por lo menos eso fue lo que sintió Shinigami, como se atrevía ese piloto a mirarle de esa forma, su venganza también seria hacia ese chiquillo, pero para eso aun habría tiempo, se dirigió a hacia la puerta pasando por un lado del rubio y se detuvo por un instante aun lado de este.

-Yo no soy Duo, y mas te vale que dejes de llamarme así – Susurro con odio Shinigami, mientras que al pobre rubio un especie de escalofríos invadía su cuerpo,¿Qué era esa sensación que recibía por parte de su compañero?

Por otra parte Shinigami empezaba a odiar que lo confundieran con ese ser tan débil que antes era, viendo que el rubio había comprendido lo que le dijo se dirigió hacia las escaleras pero antes de subir la voz de Trowa lo detuvo.

-Que te pasa, Quatre estaba muy preocupado por ti y…!- No alcanzo a terminar ya que Shinigami lo interrumpió.

--Y eso me debería de importar?- Duo continuo con su camino ya que el solo había bajado para beber un poco de agua

-Como te atreves!- Trowa estaba dispuesto a llegara a los golpes si era necesario, como era posible que Duo se atreviera a ignorar a Su ángel de esa manera, el que se había preocupado por el.

-BASTA!- Por fin la voz de Heero volvió a escucharse en ese lugar – Tenemos una misión que cumplir en menos de dos horas-

-Por eso tanto escándalo?- Menciono Duo con un tono de burla – si se trata de rescatar a la entupida de Reelena mejor vayan ustedes solos-

-Tienes que ir!- Dijo Heero de forma autoritaria

-En serio, Quien lo dice, tú, no me hagas reír, además yo no soy necesario, a quien quiere ver ella es a ti y no a mi, no te preocupes que yo le explicare al doctor J que me siento indispuesto a salvar a esa boba- Al terminar de decir esto empezó a subir las escaleras

-TU NO VAS A HACER ESO!- Demasiado tarde, Shinigami ya estaba en el segundo piso y no lo escuchaba, Así que Heero decidió que era momento de enseñarle a Duo quien mandaba y subió al segundo piso.

Por otro lado Quatre, Wufei y Trowa seguían en la sala.

-Ese Duo me las va a pagar- Trowa estaba furioso, estaba apunto de ir a alcanzar al ex trensado y partirle la cara pero la voz de Quatre lo volvió a detener

-No Trowa, ese no es Duo- Trowa volteo a verlo y se topo con que SU Quatre mantenía la cabeza baja mientras que unas cuantas lagrimas caían al suelo

-No me vengas con esas cosas Quatre-

-Winner tiene razón Barton ese no es Duo- (Vieron que ahora le dijo Duo O.o?)

**X Japan- Kurenai**

**No podía mirar atrás**

**Te habías ido lejos de mí**

**Sentí dolor en mi corazón**

**Tenía miedo de seguirte**

**Cuando miré**

**Las sombras en la pared**

**Empecé a correr hacia la noche**

**Para encontrar la verdad en mí**

**Este pueblo donde sopla un**

**Viento huracanado te abraza**

**El fuerte viento te hace**

**Cerrar los ojos**

**Empiezas a correr**

**Como asustado de algo**

**¿Es que no puedes verme**

**Aunque estoy tan cerca de ti?**

**El suspiro del recuerdo**

**Que se pierde entre la multitud**

**Teatro en solitario, sin amor**

**Ya no lo puedo soportar**

**Todo lo que recuerdo de ti**

**Todavía brilla en mi corazón**

**Mi confuso corazón**

**Se empapa de lágrimas**

**Me he teñido de rojo**

**Y ya no hay quien pueda consolarme**

**Nunca volveré a alcanzar estas emociones**

**Enfrente del amor tan cercano**

**Sigo gritando**

**Empiezas a correr**

**Como asustado de algo**

**¿Es que no puedes verme**

**Aunque estoy tan cerca de ti?**

**Me he teñido de rojo**

**Y ya no hay quien pueda consolarme**

**Nunca volveré a alcanzar estas emociones**

**Enfrente del amor tan cercano**

**Sigo gritando**

**Me he teñido de rojo**

**Y ya no hay quien pueda consolarme**

**¡Oh! Llora en rojo profundo**

Bueno, quiero agradecerles el apoyo a Ryoko Yuy, Noriko Ukai, Nadesiko, yaeko , Arashi Sorata, gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias.

La cancion que aparece al final pertenece a X Japan y se llama Kurenai (Adoro a Hide, pero eso si, Amo a mis chicos Gundam !)

Como había dicho este apenas es el final de la introducción, y se ve la perspectiva de la gente que rodea a Duo:

Quatre quiere demasiado a Duo

Trowa quiere a Quatre y de cierta manera esta celoso del ex-trenzado

Heero ama a Duo pero se niega a aceptarlo y por eso tambien lo odia (es algo complicado O.o? o no?

Y Wufei que no sabe por que se preocupa por Duo ( ni yo misma sé, alguno de ustedes me puede ayudar? Acepto sugerencias)

Intentare actualizar pronto, u.uU, si ya se que lo he dicho antes pero es que ahora estoy de servicio en un laboratorio y ahora si tengo tiempo, aunque si me llevan a un manicomio con lo de Cisco tardare un poco mas XD.


	4. Chapter 4

Si u.u, ya se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero es que estaba intentando pasar las materias del colegio aunque como siempre mis esfuerzos no rindieron fruto, y es que REPROBE el curso de cisco BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, saque un 6.9 no es vergonzoso o///o. Además que me enferme y otras cosas muy pero muy vergonzosas que me hicieron sentirme chiquititita ... (Todo por andar de borracha u.uU, como dicen "si no la controlas no la fumes" XD)

Bueno, quiero agradecerles el apoyo a todos ustedes y en especial a Noriko Ukai por su ayuda para mejorar este capitulo. o

Gracias por su apoyo, sugerencias y críticas ya saben donde o.oU ¿o no?

La frase entre no me pertenece es la traducción de una de las canciones de Malice Mizer (BEAST OF BLOOD) ok. Y mucho menos me pertenecen los personajes de GW por más que llore y venda mi alma.

Bueno aquí les dejo lo siguiente

"…" pensamientos

...pensamientos Shinigami

-….- diálogos

En el cap. Anterior

_-----------------------_

_- ¡BASTA! - Por fin la voz de Heero volvió a escucharse en ese lugar – Tenemos una misión que cumplir en menos de dos horas -_

_- ¿Por eso tanto escándalo? - Menciono Duo con un tono de burla – si se trata de rescatar a la estupida de Relena mejor vayan ustedes solos-_

_- ¡Tienes que ir! - Dijo Heero de forma autoritaria_

_- ¿En serio? Quién lo dice? Tú? no me hagas reír, además yo no soy necesario, a quien quiere ver ella es a ti y no a mí, no te preocupes que yo le explicare al doctor J que me siento indispuesto para salvar a esa boba - Al terminar de decir eso empezó a subir las escaleras_

_- ¡TU NO VAS A HACER ESO! - Demasiado tarde, Shinigami ya estaba en el segundo piso y no lo escuchaba, así que Heero decidió que era momento de enseñarle a Duo quien mandaba y subió al segundo piso._

_Por otro lado Quatre, Wufei y Trowa seguían en la sala_

_- Ese Duo me las va a pagar - Trowa estaba furioso, estaba apunto de ir a alcanzar al ex trenzado y partirle la cara pero la voz de Quatre lo volvió a detener_

_- No Trowa, ese no es Duo - Trowa volteo a verlo y se topo con que SU Quatre mantenía la cabeza baja mientras que unas cuantas lágrimas caían al suelo_

_- No me vengas con esas cosas Quatre -_

_- Winner tiene razón Barton, ese no es Duo - (Vieron que ahora le dijo Duo O.o?)_

_-----------------------_

_Malice Mizer - Beast Of Blood_

_(Bestia De Sangre)_

_**El futuro teñido en sangre fresca...**_

_**mis sentimientos torturados.**_

_Lugar de silencio, sombra en movimiento,_

_Ojos carmesíes brillan extrañamente en la oscuridad,_

_La locura comienza a despertarse,_

_Un deseo travieso hambriento de sangre._

_Desciende, noche sin limite._

_Bestia de sangre_

**Capitulo 2: Y empezó mi venganza...**

En las escaleras

"¿Cómo es posible que se atreva a desafiarme?"

Heero estaba furioso, subía cada uno de los escalones de madera con tal fuerza que los hacia crujir, necesitaba una explicación de esa conducta que recientemente tomaba el ex-trenzado, y aunque no sabia la razón del porque la necesitaba, la quería en ese mismo instante

En la habitación de Shinigami

Me encuentro sonriendo mientras busco algo en mi habitación, miren que esto es divertido, nunca pensé que en el momento en que apareciera frente a ellos seria para negar una 'misión', que tontería ¿no es así? Además ¿Quienes se creen que son ellos? Acaso creen que pueden manejarme a su antojo y obligarme a rescatar a ESA? Pues les demostrare que nadie puede hacerlo.

A pesar de que ocurrió hace solo unos instantes y de que no le tome importancia en ese momento, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se asome ahora en mis labios al recordar sus caras al verme, es sumamente placentero, sin embargo no puedo entretenerme con eso, tengo cosas mucho más importante que hacer, ¿Donde estarán? Muevo mi cama de su lugar y abro una puertita falsa que se encuentra escondida en donde se encontraba la cabecera de la cama. Dentro del compartimiento se logran ver varias cajas de colores, estoy seguro que mis 'amigas' estaban por aquí - ¡Sí! Aquí están - menciono mientras en mis manos sostengo una caja negra con un papel que dice 'todo para una fiesta sorpresa marca Duo Maxwell XD', otra sonrisa se forma en mis labios ya que debo de admitir que a veces Duito hacia muy bien su trabajo cuando quería, ahora humm, ¿donde estarán esos papeles? Estoy seguro que Duo las dejo por aquí, sí! ya esta todo listo

Después de asegurarme que tenía todo lo que necesitaría para mi 'fiesta' lo meto todo en una mochila negra mientras escucho como Heero sube las escaleras, vaya si es terco el cubito de hielo…

- Lo siento mi amor, pero no puedo esperarte ya que yo y mis lindas amigas tenemos una cita -

Menciono mientras me acerco a la ventana para rápidamente voltearme y lanzarte un beso que sé, nunca llegará a su destino y después muestro una sonrisa traviesa

- esperamos que llegues a tiempo para ver la atracción principal -

Y terminando de decirlo salgo por la ventana como todo buen ladrón.

Creo que hoy he estado muy risueño, ¿será por que por primera vez puedo hacer lo que quiero sin que Duo me limite? Tal vez sea eso…sin embargo, ya es hora de que todo comience

- Acabare con todo lo que amas Heero Yuy-

Pocos segundos después Heero entra a la habitación azotando la puerta...

- NO PERMITIRE QUE LLAMES A NADIE DUO, YO... - Heero rápidamente se da cuenta de que no hay nadie en ese cuarto, ya que la ventana se encontraba abierta.

– DUOOOOOOOOOO -

El grito se escuchó por toda la casa e incluso más allá de ella, tanto que hasta Shinigami había logrado escucharlo.

Ahorra energías mi querido Hee-chan que esta no será la última vez que grites en este día, de eso me encargo yo mismo

_Junto con el grito de las gargantas de la muerte_

_Afiladas garras relucen más brillantes,_

_Y un aliento doblemente obsceno continúa_

_Y desgarra el silencio de la noche_

_Cruzando la noche elevada._

_Desciende, noche sin límite._

_Bestia de sangre_

Momentos antes en la sala

La inesperada aparición de Shinigami hacia los demás pilotos había causado una gran confusión, todos ellos se encontraban teniendo sentimientos que nunca creerían tener hacia el ex - trenzado, ira, miedo, cariño, aprecio, dolor….

Pero en especial los sentimientos de Wufei superaban a las de los demás…

"Duo, ¿donde estas? Qué te ha pasado? Todo es culpa de ese imbécil de Yuy ¿verdad? Sé que es así, que él tiene toda la maldita culpa y yo… yo no sé que hacer, ¿Cómo te ayudo? Dímelo, haría cualquier cosa por que volvieras a estar aquí Duo, y digo que volvieras por que sé, que esa persona que estuvo enfrente de nosotros no eras tú, esa persona no puedes ser tú… ¿O es que acaso esa es tu verdadera personalidad? Yo siempre he sabido que te la pasas fingiendo una felicidad y energía que no posees pero, ¿es que acaso la diferencia entre tu yo real y esa máscara es tan grande y la persona que se presento ante nosotros eres en verdad tú? no puede ser, estoy confundido…

Estoy tan concentrado pensando en las razones de tu cambio mi querido Duo que me asusto cuando escucho un grito que proviene de tu habitación…

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Menciona Quatre que se encontraba sentado a un lado de mí, me doy cuenta por su semblante que él no se encuentra nada bien pero no digo nada respecto a eso, más sin embargo contesto la pregunta que había hecho

- Es Yuy - es todo lo que digo

- Deberíamos de subir - La voz de Barton se logra oír en la habitación, por lo que veo él aún sigue molesto por lo sucedido hace unos momentos, él tampoco puede creer lo que acaba de suceder y solo quiere subir para reclamarle a Duo ¿Cómo es posible que Duo haya tratado así a alguien que es como su hermano y que daría la vida por él?

Estoy a punto de volver a hablar para decirle a los demás que nos preparemos para la misión, cuando de repente entra un furioso Heero con cara de pocos amigos, al verlo no puedo evitar que la rabia empiece a inundar mi ser poco a poco, si no fuera por él esto no estaría pasando, maldigo el día en que ellos dos se conocieron, pero maldigo más el momento en el que Duo se enamoro de él, creo que Heero ya se dio cuenta de que el verlo me molesta pero aun así no dice nada…

- ¿Dónde esta Duo? - Es lo primero que le digo y por lo que veo en su expresión no le gusto nada que llame al 02 por su nombre

- No lo sé - Me responde Heero de muy mal humor mientras se recarga en el marco de la entrada a la sala, por lo visto Shinigami logro escapar, no puedo evitar que eso me alegre aunque no sea consiente de la razón y por ello mi rostro muestra una pequeña mueca que podría simular una pésima sonrisa, sin darme cuenta volteo a mirar a Yuy y por lo que puedo apreciar a Heero no le paso desapercibida mi alegría.

- Pero ¿no vendrá con nosotros? Adónde fue? - La voz de Quatre se vuelve a escuchar, él esta preocupado, lo sé, logro notar que sus ojos están cristalinos como si de un momento a otro unas lagrimas fueran a rodar por sus mejillas, pero al mismo tiempo tienen una pequeña chispa que logro definir que es la esperanza que tiene para que Duo regrese a ser el mismo de antes, como deseo que eso ocurra, si Quatre necesita de mi ayuda yo con mucho gusto se la brindare.

- No y no me importa en donde está ese estúpido - Una respuesta por demás clara y fría sale de los labios del soldado perfecto, logrando que mi vista se enfoque otra vez en él, ¿Cómo es posible que él actúe de esa manera después de que él es el único culpable de que Duo ya no sea Duo? La situación sale de mi control, mi cuerpo y mente ya llegaron a su limite y la rabia empieza a nublar la poca razón que tenia, necesito sacarlo, necesito… necesito reclamarle.

- Es tu culpa Heero - Un susurro sale de mis labios, pero por lo que veo él logra escucharlo ya que me observa con fastidio, sin más yo me levanto del sillón y a paso lento me acerca a él – ES TU MALDITA CULPA!!!!!! - rápidamente mi mano lanza un puñetazo en su estómago que él no logra esquivar y cae al piso inmediatamente, cuanto deseaba que Heero tratara de defenderse, más sin embargo Heero no dice nada y eso me enfurece más – ¿NO PIENSAS DEFENDERTE? RESPONDE YUY!!! - como quería que Heero respondiera a mis golpes para poder seguir desahogándome de esa frustración de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a esa persona que tanto quiero. Pero me doy cuenta que Heero solo mantiene agachada la mirada ¿Qué acaso no piensa hacer nada? MALDICIÓN!! Ésta rabia esta aumentando cada vez más y me quema, estoy apunto de agarrarlo a patadas cuando siento que soy detenido por unos brazos que me rodean la cintura, por lo visto Trowa quiere evitar que alguna desgracia ocurra aquí.

- Ya basta Wufei, tenemos una misión que cumplir -

- ¡Tú no entiendes Trowa, por su culpa Duo ya no es el mismo! -

- Lo sé Wufei, pero ahora tenemos otros asuntos que atender -

- ¡Duo es más importante que esa estúpida! -

- Para mí también lo es, pero si nosotros no tratamos de salvarla a ella la paz que tanto hemos deseado no se logrará -

- ¡¡Me importa un comino si la paz nunca llega!! - Grito mientras trato de soltarme del agarre de Trowa con todas mis fuerzas, deseaba tanto matar a Yuy con mis propias manos que…

- Wufei!! por favor reacciona, estoy seguro que Duo deseaba la paz más que otra cosa -

Sé que Quatre tiene razón pero la forma en la que me hablo me hizo pensar que Duo ya no estaba entre nosotros, mi rabia desaparece y ahora un vació empieza a crecer en mi interior.

- Esta bien - Es lo único que digo mientras me suelto del agarre de Trowa y observo como Heero se levanta sosteniéndose el estomago, espero que ese dolor lo recuerde todo el día. Al ver que Heero no dice ni una palabra empiezo a caminar rumbo a mi habitación para traer unas cuantas cosas para la misión, mas sin embargo, antes de salir logro ver como Quatre trata de ayudar a Yuy a levantarse pero este rehúsa su ayuda.

– ¿Heero estas bien? -

No le tomo importancia a las palabras de Quatre y vuelvo a retomar mi camino rumbo a mi habitación pero otra vez algo detiene mi avance.

- Chang, vuelves a tocarme y juro que estarás muerto - La mirada de Heero se queda fija en mí mientras se sienta en el sillón. Las palabras expresadas por el 01 que a cualquiera hubieran matado de un infarto solo hacen que la ira vuelva a acrecentar en mí mientras susurro otras palabras…

- Sino es que yo te mato primero Yuy -

Es todo lo que digo y salgo de aquel infierno"

En otro lugar

Muy cerca de la base en la cual tenían secuestrada a Relena, específicamente en un pequeño cuarto ubicado a dos kilómetros del lugar, se encontraba Shinigami que tenía puestos unos audífonos y observaba un monitor en el cual se muestran tres de sus cuatro compañeros

- Vaya, vaya, que sorpresas da la vida –

No esperaba que Chang defendiera al idiota de Duo ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? Acaso sentirá algo por él? siendo así tal vez ese sentimiento que tiene Chang hacia Duito me sirva de mucho, tal como me sirvió colocar cámaras por toda la base

Shinigami muestra una gran sonrisa ya que la imagen que se muestra en la pantalla cambia dando a mostrar como Heero saca algunos mapas y se los muestra a sus compañeros

por lo visto apenas van a distribuir sus posiciones, será mejor que me apresure a llegar antes que ellos a la base

- Relena, prepárate por que el Dios de la Muerte ha decidido que tú serás la primera en su lista de regalos -

_El aroma de la sangre se entreteje alrededor de mi aliento,_

_Flota en el aire en esta noche de éxtasis,_

_El futuro teñido en sangre fresca... mis sentimientos_

_torturados._

_El aroma de la sangre se entreteje alrededor de mi aliento,_

_Flota en el aire en esta noche de éxtasis._

_Bestia de sangre_

Volviendo a la sala

Heero vuelve a asumir el control de la situación rápidamente

- Por culpa del 02 hemos perdido mucho tiempo, solo nos queda una hora con 20 minutos para empezar la misión y el llegar a la base nos tomara 50 minutos, ésta se encuentra cerca de una isla ubicada al este, en estos fólderes se muestra la ubicación exacta de la base - Heero pasa unos fólderes a los tres pilotos – Como verán la vigilancia no es mucha, sin embargo tengo entendido que lo que mas nos ocasionará problemas es que el lugar es un laberinto, pero ya he logrado hacerme de un mapa que muestra una salida de emergencia por la cual también se puede ingresar, ahora bien, sus posiciones serán los siguientes: Trowa y Quatre, ustedes atacaran la parte frontal y posterior de la base mientras Wufei y yo ingresamos a la base, yo voy por Relena y Wufei coloca los explosivos, mientras que busca la información necesaria ¿está entendido? -

- Si - Responden los otros pilotos al unísono para después cada uno tomar las cosas que iban a utilizar y dirigirse a la salida para comenzar con su misión.

50 minutos después

Los pilotos recién llegaban a la base, Heero y Wufei que serian los encargados de infiltrarse en la base se adelantaron y se ubicaron en la salida de emergencia que iban a utilizar, aquella puerta estaba oculta por varios arbustos y a simple vista no se notaba, la base era en verdad un castillo con tendencias góticas, era algo extraño que alguien escogiera un lugar así para hacer una base, más sin embargo el castillo era solo una fachada ya que debajo de ella se encontraba un gran almacén con varios explosivos, Aries y Leos, aparte de las celdas donde tenían secuestrada a Relena.

- Vamos -

La voz del soldado perfecto se escucho en ese lugar mientras Wufei lo seguía, tenían 5 minutos de ventaja, que eran los que Trowa y Quatre esperarían.

Rápidamente Heero y Wufei se desplazan en un pasillo que apenas contaba con la iluminación de uno que otro foco, al terminar el pasillo se encuentran con una bifurcación, Heero toma la izquierda mientras Wufei la derecha, ninguno de los dos noto que una cámara de seguridad los había logrado descubrir.

En ese mismo momento en un lugar dentro del castillo

Específicamente dentro de un cuarto de monitoreo se encontraba Shinigami sentado cómodamente sobre un sillón negro de cuero al mismo tiempo que jugaba con una navaja ensangrentada en sus manos, varios cuerpos de soldados se encontraban a su alrededor, la mayoría estaban degollados o presentaban un disparo directo en la cabeza…

- Ahhh… Que aburrido -

Aquel cuarto estaba oscuro por completo, solo se lograban ver 14 monitores y un pequeño panel que tenia por lo visto el control de las cámaras de vigilancia

De repente un botón de aquel panel comenzó a parpadear en color rojo logrando captar la atención del ex – trenzado, que invadido por la curiosidad lo presiono e inmediatamente enfrente de él apareció una pantalla de plasma en la cual se podía apreciar como Heero y Wufei llegaban al segundo nivel de la base que constaba de 4 niveles.

- Esos dos no sirven para infiltrarse como lo hago yo ¿O es que acaso el soldado perfecto perdió su habilidad por estar pensando en su lagartija? Oh perdón! lo anterior seria insultar a las lagartijas… -

Estaba apunto de comentar otra cosa cuando una explosión se escucho, al parecer ya se empezaría el ataque

- Ya es hora -

Empezó tu fin Heero

- A ponerse en posiciones -

Shinigami salió del cuarto de monitoreo con otra sonrisa, pateando algunos estorbosos cuerpos que se encontraba en su camino, sabia perfectamente que Heero y Wufei lograrían salir y tenia que preparar su fiesta.

_Sin miedo, sin tristeza._

_La vida altiva está saboreando soledad y eternidad_

_Y cerca del blanco, ya sin vida._

_Gotas rojas en mis labios cínicos_

_Caen en el suelo helado._

_Desciende, noche sin límite._

_Bestia de sangre_

Los dos pilotos que se encontraban en la base corrían rápidamente por los pasillos matando a cada uno de los soldados, Wufei deseando que alguno de los que caían en sus manos fuera en verdad el piloto del Wing que ya lo tenia harto, mientras que Heero deseaba que fuera ese ser que le provocaba demasiada sensaciones… Duo Maxwell….

Por otro lado Trowa y Quatre ya se encontraban enfrentándose con unos cuantos Aries que habían salido a su encuentro con la muerte.

En ese mismo instante Shinigami se encontraba saliendo de la base como si nada ocurriese a su alrededor, a simple vista parecía un ser supremo, su presencia infundía respeto pero sobre todo un gran miedo, caminaba tranquilamente viendo a muchos soldados correr de un lado a otro desesperados, varios lo veían pero muy pocos se acercaban a atacarle, los pocos que se habían aventurado a alzar la mano ante aquel Dios yacían en el piso sobre su propia sangre como castigo a su falta de respeto…

"_Derrama sangre en mí, hasta que llene mi cuerpo"._

_El aroma de la sangre se entreteje alrededor de mi aliento,_

_Flota en el aire en esta noche de éxtasis._

_El futuro teñido en sangre fresca... mis sentimientos_

_torturados._

_El deseo que brota del cuerpo frío está húmedo con sangre_

_roja._

_Gritos de deseo resuenan en esta noche... mis sentidos_

_palpitan agudamente._

Dentro de la base, con Wufei

Mientras Wufei buscaba la información necesaria, sin querer pasa frente al cuarto de monitoreo y logra ver que alguien ya había pasado por aquel lugar.

"¿Quién habrá estado aquí?"

Desgraciadamente él no tenía tiempo para investigar y apresurado reanudo su marcha, no sin antes dejar un regalito en ese lugar… Segundos después en uno de los monitores aparecía la imagen de Shinigami matando a uno de los soldados enterrándole una navaja en su estomago para después soltarlo y acercarse a otro soldado que al parecer era mas joven, éste se encontraba recargado en la pared temiendo por su vida, la cámara de vigilancia no captaba sonidos, Shinigami se acerca al soldado y le menciona algo a lo que el soldado solo asiente y sale corriendo, en los labios de Shinigami solo se pudo interpretar una frase.

- 'Los 7 pecados' -

_El aroma de la sangre se entreteje alrededor de mi aliento,_

_Flota en el aire en esta noche de éxtasis._

_El futuro teñido en sangre fresca, mis sentimientos_

_torturados._

_Bestia de sangre._

Como verán no estoy muerta solo andaba de parranda XD

Bueno, no se si la traducción de esta canción este bien pero, espero que les hay gustado este cap, si no pues…

Sorry. o U Ya estoy aprendiendo ingles yupiiiiii

(¬.¬)U Eso ni yo me lo creo T.T Buaaaaaaaaa, Duito help me!!!

Fuera de eso les quiero prometer ante ustedes que no dejare abandonados los fics que tengo, eso es por si alguien opina que eso va a suceder, además quiero aclarar que eso solo sucederá cuando yo ya no exista XD ( ¬.¬U Bueno dejemos a un lado mis ideas suicidas OK. XD)

Setsuna-GW

_Dejando eso a un lado, yo esperaba actualizar hoy también el fic de Clones ya que en si ya tengo planeado lo del capitulo, solo me falta escribirlo pero es que no he tenido tiempo, ni creo tenerlo hasta la proxima semana, lo que pasa es que mi prima se casa y pues uno como es integrante es obligada a ayudar T.T._


	5. Chapter 5

Ohayo!!!!!!!!

Por fin aquí esta el siguiente Cáp. de **El despertar de Shinigami**, gracias por su apoyo ya que sin esto no podría seguir con las ganas de escribir, gracias pos sus reviews.

Ahora si con el siguiente Cáp. ...

Los personajes de GW no me pertenecen por más que llore y venda mi alma T.T,

Bueno, creo que primero para que logren entender este capitulo tengo que explicarles como era la isla donde tenían secuestrada a Reelela, la isla tenia la forma de una gota de agua y tenia un toque selvático, en el centro de esta se lograba ver una pequeña montaña en la cual se podía apreciar la caída de una cascada, a unos 3. Km. en dirección a la punta de la gota se encontraba lo que era el castillo (S...que en este caso la fortaleza del enemigo), nuestros queridísimos soldados tenían pensado contraatacar a la base y encontrase cerca de la base de la montaña, la onda de choque según ellos debería de ser de 1.3 Km. de diámetro aprox. ya que los explosivos que ellos pondrían explotarían haciendo que los explosivos de ese lugar también explotaran (S...uff, parece trabalenguas con tanta explosión XD), bueno ahora que ya tenemos claros estos puntos comencemos...

En el Cáp. Anterior…

_Dentro de la base, con Wufei_

_Mientras Wufei buscaba la información necesaria, sin querer pasa frente al cuarto de monitoreo y logra ver que alguien ya había pasado por aquel lugar._

"_¿Quién habrá estado aquí?"_

_Desgraciadamente él no tenía tiempo para investigar y apresurado reanudo su marcha, no sin antes dejar un regalito en ese lugar… Segundos después en uno de los monitores aparecía la imagen de Shinigami matando a uno de los soldados enterrándole una navaja en su estomago para después soltarlo y acercarse a otro soldado que al parecer era mas joven, éste se encontraba recargado en la pared temiendo por su vida, la cámara de vigilancia no captaba sonidos, Shinigami se acerca al soldado y le menciona algo a lo que el soldado solo asiente y sale corriendo, en los labios de Shinigami solo se pudo interpretar una frase._

_- 'Los 7 pecados' -_

"…" pensamientos

...pensamientos Shinigami

-….- diálogos

En el cap. Anterior

**Cap. 3 Los 7 pecados, primera reunión primera desgracia (parte 1- 3)**

"_Veo como todo empieza, todo bajo mi control, todo planeado,_

_todo manejado por mis propias manos,_

_muñecos manejados por mis propios hilos, hilos invisibles…_

_hilos que los llevaran a su destrucción"_

Heero Yuy corría rápidamente por los pasillos de aquella base, el sonido ensordecedor del estado de alerta inundaba los pasillos, unos soldados corrían apresurados tratando de buscar sus armamentos, unos cuantos se acercaban y atravesaban en el camino del piloto 01 y eran inmediatamente eliminados con un disparo certero en la cabeza, faltaba 15 minutos para encontrar a Reelena y salir de ahí, según el 3 para encontrarla y 12 para salir de ahí y refugiarse de la onda de explosión.

Derecha, izquierda, derecha, se detenía y disparaba, volvía a correr y bajaba las escaleras, volvía a correr y todo el pasillo y se detenía en una puerta, voltea hacia todos lados y al no ver a nadie entro.

Oscuridad…

-Reelena- Un susurro sale de sus labios

De repente se enciende una pantalla enfrente de el que ilumina un poco el lugar

-Buenas tardes señor Heero Yuy-

Se empieza a escuchar una voz que proviene de la pantalla mientras esta muestra un poco de estática.

-Donde esta Reelena-

-La señorita (S… Que de señorita no tiene nada, ejem sigamos oU) Reelena se encuentra bien, esta dormida, usted puede verlo-

Se enciende una luz a un lado de la pantalla y se ve a Reelena inconsciente amarrada en una silla.

-la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo, he escuchado maravillas de usted-

La pantalla sigue mostrando estática…

-Pero yo no- Heero tenia que salir de ahí, le faltaban 11 minutos y comenzó a desatar a Reelena

-Espere Heero!-

De repente la imagen de la pantalla se cambia al de unos ojos de gato ( de color verde y amarillo) y el fondo negro.

-solo quiero conversar con usted, si usted se va en este momento la próxima vez no seré así de amable con la señorita y uno de sus amigos podría resultar herido-

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías-

-Usted lo ha decidi…-

Antes de que acabara de hablar Heero había disparado a la pantalla y comenzado a cargar a Rellena para sacarla de ese lugar.

Por otro lado

Saliendo de la base precisamente por donde habían entrado nuestros soldados, se encontraba Wufei tenia que encontrar una camioneta o algo en que huir, repaso su vista por todo el lugar y ahí encontró lo que buscaba, alo lejos se divisaba una camioneta (S…imagínensela como quieran lo que pasa es que yo no se de esas cosas D) rápidamente se desplazo hacia ella, sin embargo al llegar se encontró con lago extraño, a lo lejos no lo había divisado pero al acercarse encontró dos cadáveres adentro de ella, uno de ellos degollado y el otro en un disparo certero en la cabeza ¿Qué había pasado?, Bueno, eso no importaba ahora, debía de apresurarse, saco los cadáveres en menos de un minuto y empezó a conducir la caminata a la salida, al momento en que llego a la salida Heero apareció con Reellena a la espalda, Wufei se detuvo unos segundos en los cuales Heero inmediatamente arrojo a Reellena adentro de la camioneta (S… Se ve que adoro a Reelela o.O?) y él se subía de copiloto para empezar la huida, quedaban 5 minutos

Por otro lado arriba de la montaña

Cerca de un arbusto aun lado de lo que era la caída de la cascada (S… no se si me explique, me refiero desde donde empieza a caer el agua no donde cae) se encontraba escondido Shinigami observando todo por medio de unos binoculares, veía como es que Quatre y Trowa seguían combatiendo, como es que los soldados trataban de acabar con ellos y una sonrisa surcaba su rostro al saber que por más que quisieran esos estúpidos soldados no iban a acabar con dos Gundams, de repente se da cuenta en un pequeño radar que un puntito rojo se empieza a desplazar hacia su dirección, era el momento tenia que prepáralo todo, se acerca a lo que es una cueva y comienza a armar lo que es un riflecon mira láser, después procede a buscar lo que es un cuadrito negro y cuando lo encuentra lo pone en medio de lo que es la entrada de la cueva y procede a encenderlo, lo que esta cosita hacia era simple, proyectaba un holograma que hacia que la cueva se volviera invisible, estaba diseñada precisamente para que bajo cualquier onda de explosión siguiera funcionando, Shinigami no se iba a arriesgar a una equivocación después de todo él debía ser perfecto, ya una vez todo listo procedió a esperar acostado mirando el monitor.

-No te habían enseñado Wufei que no deberías de agarrar las cosas que no son tuyas. Tsk, tsk tsk, has sido un niño malo, por eso debes de ir al infierno, aunque pensandolo bien tu no ne has hecho nada malo, creo que esta vez te perdono JAJAJAJAJA (u.uU según era una risa maniática T.T intento fallido no. 1554)-

Con Quatre y Trowa

-Trowa, creo que ya deberíamos de alejarnos, faltan dos minutos para la explosión- Menciona Quatre mientras es atacado por un Leo

- Tienes razón, Heero y Wufei ya deberían de estar cerca del punto de reunión-

-si- Quatre ataca a dos Leos que intentan detenerlo

-Vamonos- Trowa empieza a Salir de ahí, les quedaban 40 segundos pero contaban en que si no lograban salir de la onda de choque sus Gundams los protegerían.

En la cueva 20 segundo después

-Ahora si que comience todo-

Heero y Wufei se encuentran a 2.5 Km. De la onda de choque, Quatre y Trowa apenas y estaban saliendo.

-Esto va a se muy divertido, ya quiero que todo comience- Shinigami parecía un niño pequeño esperando su juguete deseado

-muy bien solo 10 segundos más, 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…-

Blanco…

Toda la cueva se vio iluminado, ningún sonido, todo silencio, un segundo después se escuchaba una gran explosión y se lograba ver que una fuerte ráfaga cruzaba por la entrada de la cueva, por un instante el holograma desapareció pero después volvió a reaparecer.

-Ok!-

A medio Km. De la cascada

Entre varios árboles una camioneta yacía volteada, un ligero sonido salía de ahí…

-Heero- Wufei se encontraba de cabeza, por suerte se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad, voltio a un lado y encontró a Heero estampado en la ventanilla, pero aun con vida.

-hn- Heero volteo a ver a Wufei con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Aunque a Wufei le cayera mal por haberle hecho daño a Duo, Heero no dejaba de ser su compañero

-Creo que si- Heero se acomoda y trata de salir, mientras tanto voltea hacia atrás y ve a Reelena estampada en lo que era el techo de la camioneta ya que ahora era el piso XD.

-¿Quien hizo los malditos cálculos?- Wufei necesitaba saber con quien pelearse por haber arriesgado su vida.

-Tú- Heero se alegro interiormente al ver a Wufei avergonzado, aunque no lo exteriorizara

-O///O, ejem- La cara de Wufei se volvió roja, ahora se acordaba que a el se le había encargado el hacer el calculo, pero estaba seguro que sus cálculos estaban correctos, estaba seguro que eran correctos, apostaría su vida a que lo eran o mas bien fueron

-¬.¬ ¿Querías matarme no es cierto?-

-o.o? hn-

-Por lo que le hice a Duo- El tema volvía a relucir y otra vez eran enemigos

-Te equivocas, si esa hubiera sido intención no pondría mi vida en juego y te aseguro que tu ya estarías muerto- Wufei tomo un rostro completamente serio.

Los dos salen del vehículo y sacan a Reelena, ese no era el momento para pelear, voltean a ver hacia varios lado y se dan cuenta que la onda de choque era de aproximadamente 2 Km. Y que de milagro se habían salvado

-Trowa, Quatre – Heero rápidamente se acordó de sus compañeros y los empezó a buscar con la mirada.

-Lo más seguro es que hayan salido de la onda de impacto, será mejor que lleguemos al punto de reunión, seguro los encontraremos ahí.

A poco más de un Km. De ahí

Trowa se encontraba dentro de su Gundam, al parecer el impacto de la explosión había sido muy grande tanto que había dañado a su Gundam ya que las pantallas no encendían

-Quatre, responde-

-…-

-Quatre –Trowa se encontraba tratando de comunicarse con Quatre sin embargo este no le contestaba - Quatre responde-

-…-

-Quatre, mi ángel… responde, por favor responde- Trowa empezaba a desesperarse

-…-

-Quatre- Cansado de intentar por la radio salio de su Gundam y lo busco con la mirada, a unos cuantos metros se encontraba lo que era el Gundam de Quatre, al parecer Sansdrock había recibido más daño, sin dar tiempo a nada salio corriendo hacia su ángel, después de unos minutos logro abrir la escotilla y saco a un Quatre desmayado pero aun con vida

-Trowa – Un murmullo salio de los labios del rubio

O.O?, Oh my good!, no pensaba que Quatre iba a resultar dañadito, pero miren, bueno no se preocupen que todavía no llega su hora MUAJAJAJAJA ejem o///o,

Me despido diciéndoles que la siguiente semana les entrego la continuación del Cáp, ya lo tengo hecho así que prometo no decepcionarlos, si dejan muchos reviews lo publico el viernes

Siiiiiiii

Setsuna-GW


	6. Hola TT

Bueno, disculpen que no haya actualizado la semana pasada lo que pasa es que no he tenido mucho tiempo además he pasado por una mala racha en la cual apenas he tenido tiempo para hacer otras cosas. Desde el miércoles, han muerto dos personas que conozco, uno que es mi primo y otra el sábado una amiga de la familia. El día que fue el entierro de mi primo me salí de las clases y olvidé mi memoria (usb) en el salón y ahí tenía las actualizaciones de todos los fics por lo tanto, les pido que me disculpen y en la próxima semana espero actualizar.

Gracias por entender

se despide setsuna-gw


End file.
